


Drama in Hanger Bay One

by delmcatee



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delmcatee/pseuds/delmcatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank meets up with the team in the hanger and discovers just how strong emotions can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drama in Hanger Bay One

**Author's Note:**

> Note for graphic violence is due to Hank choking Erik and nothing more.

"Where's Hank?" He hears Raven ask as he walks up, nervous for them to see his new face.  
  
"Here I am," He says though he knows they can't see him clearly since the sun is rising behind him. He changes his path to walk straight to Raven which puts the Blackbird between him and the sun. Sudden they can see him and each one's shock feels like a slap. "It didn't work," he says standing before her and  looking down.  
  
"Yes it did Hank," Raven says stepping forward to lift his face. He looks at her, really looks at her and is dazzled by her beauty. His new eyes see so much more than before. Her skin isn't just blue but indigo and purple as well, a tapestry of twilight sky. He also smells Erik on her but he pushes the thought aside. "Don't you get it? This is who you were meant to be. This is you. No more hiding." She continues and he smiles.  
  
He swallows, about to apologize for all the things he said to her, to tell her how beautiful she is, when Erik speaks up, "Never looked better, man," and punches him in the arm. Hank doesn't think, doesn't stop himself. All the past anger at Erik's interruptions and the jealousy he feels that Raven, _his_ Raven, smells of Erik, push all civil thoughts away.  
  
He grabs Erik by the throat without looking and turns with a growl of bared fangs. "Don't Mock Me!" He says as he squeezes and watches Erik's face turn red. He stares into Erik's eyes and sees the man who continually steps between Raven and him. He could solve so many of his problems by just continuing to squeeze. _No,_ n _ot that way, never that way,_ he thinks just as Charles' voice pierces his awareness. "Hank...HANK!"  
  
He drops Erik and steps back a pace or two, shocked at the intensity of his emotions. Everything he just did, just felt, all the anger, the possessiveness and jealousy, were so powerful. _It wasn't him was it?_ He feels like he could do anything and almost just did one of the most horrible things he could imagine.  
  
"I wasn't" Erik chokes out looking up at him from the floor. Hank looks down at him and then at everyone else.  
  
"I'm sorry," He says finally and offers a hand to help Erik up. Where as before he would have said this with his head bowed, now he says it with his chin raised.  
  
"Damn dude," Alex says breaking the silence. "Even I have to admit you look bad ass. I've got a new name for you, Beast."


End file.
